De payasos y cumpleaños
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Sasuke invita a Naruto a dar un paseo, llevándose una terrorífica sorpresa, haciendo del cumpleaños de Naruto una odisea. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!


¡ **BUENOS DÍAS, GOOD MORNING, GUTEN MORGEN!**

 **Fandom de Naruto, como todos sabemos hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro solecito, el ninja rubio más importante —al menos para mí —, NARUTO UZUMAKI, el muchachito flacucho que vimos crecer y que nos trajo: alegrías, tristezas, incertidumbre pero más que eso, el que nos enseñó a jamás rendirnos. Sé que hay muchas chicas como yo que estamos felices por el cumple de mi pequeña estrella Naruto y para celebrarlo y unirme a la festividad, les traigo un One Shot que espero disfruten mucho y me digan que les pareció. Sin más les dejo con la historia.**

 **Agradecimientos** _:_ A Masashi Kishimoto por haber creado tan linda historia y a mi nakama _Marce Osorio_ , que es como mi dobe salvadoreño versión femenina, aunque no estés acá en FFN y seas parte de Wattpad, te agradezco por apoyar y ayudarme en todas mis ideas.

 **Advertencia** : OoC.

 **PD** : En la historia Sasuke, no se ha ido de la aldea, Jiraiya está vivo y no ha sucedido nada de la cuarta guerra ninja y lo que se vio en el Shippuden. Espero no se tomen a pecho el OoC, no lo hice con el ánimo de ofender.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

—¡Hey _dobe!_

Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, en especial por ese mote absurdo y que tanto le molestaba. Naruto se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, la noche había llegado y las muchas estrellas que adornaban el cielo le avisaban que pronto el día se terminaría, un día como cualquier otro. Shizune y Tsunade le felicitaron y como era muy propio de la Hokage, le invitó a unos cuantos tragos, pero Naruto no era de esos, a diferencia de Shizune que le regalo un muffin de chocolate con una velita en el centro, él apreciaba los gestos de ambas, por muy "pequeño" que fuese el detalle, valoraba todo en sí, pero ese día no se levantó con el mayor de los ánimos, un horrible malestar le embargó desde que comenzó su día, por eso no había salido —a excepción de su visita a la oficina del hokage—, sin más se volteó y miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me dejes de llamar así!?

—Cállate y sígueme.

A Naruto le sorprendió la espontánea idea del azabache, no era muy propio de él, pero sin más decidió aceptar. Comenzó a caminar con Sasuke al lado, ambos iban en silencio, aunque no era nada incómodo, de hecho le agradaba.

—¿A dónde vamos?—indagó Naruto.

—Hacia delante.

—Ya sé _teme_ , me refiero a cuál lugar en específico.

—Hmp... A ninguna parte en especial, solo quiero caminar.—Sasuke le miró y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, una de esas, muy propias de él, Naruto le observó receloso y automáticamente Sasuke cambió su expresión.—¿Qué pasa _dobe_?

—Eso es lo que yo no sé... Dime tú qué pasa aquí.—dijo Naruto sospechoso.

—Naruto, ¿eres estúpido o algo?

—Tal vez soy estúpido pero no _tú_ estúpido.

Sasuke le vió y lo ignoró, siguió caminando dejando a Naruto atrás, al rubio le dio un tic en el ojo, cómo osaba el Uchiha a dejarlo ahí a la merced del mal, bueno no era así, Naruto detestaba que lo ignoraran en especial su Sasuke, perdón, su mejor amigo Sasuke, así que camino más rápido para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero no se fijo y tropezó con una piedra.

—¡Agh! ¡Estúpida piedra!

—Todo un shinobi y una insignificante piedra te hace añicos, sigues siendo como antes _dobe_.—el moreno le miraba con una de las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa socarrona, en su interior, amaba molestar a Naruto.

El rubio se levantó furioso y no tardó mucho en responder.

—¡¿De qué hablas idiota?! ¡Yo soy mejor Shinobi que tú!

—Si claro, y yo soy el Sabio de los Seis caminos.—dijo sarcásticamente.

—¡Mira _teme_! ¡¿Quieres probar que soy más fuerte que tú?!

—Así como viajar a la velocidad de la luz, es imposible que me ganes.— Una guerra de miradas comenzó, como solía darse cada vez que esos dos se encontraban pero todo fue interrumpido por una risa sumamente estruendosa, a lo que los dos buscaron de donde provenía.

Y ahí fue cuando el Uzumaki entró en shock.

A lo lejos de la calle, estaba su peor pesadilla, y no, no se trataba del puesto Ichiraku cerrado, algo peor, payasos; tres de ellos con una sonrisa maquiavélica y unas malditas hachas en su mano, a Naruto se le fue el alma, se puso helado y tenso, ¿por qué a él? Bueno al menos estaba con Sasuke, sí con él a su lado no tendría miedo.

—Un segundo, ¿¡a dónde demonios se fue el maldito de Sasuke!?—Vio hacia atrás y su amigo ya se había alejado unos metros de él como alma que lleva un Yokai.

" _Maldito teme_."—pensó Naruto.

Al ver que los estúpidos payasos se le acercaban corriendo, imitó la acción de Sasuke, había olvidado que compartían la misma fobia. Corrió y logró alcanzarlo, se adentraron a lo oscuro del bosque, ninguno de los dos se animaba a ver hacia atrás, era una de las principales reglas de la supervivencia: ¡Jamás veas atrás!

Pararon y se sentaron detrás de unos arbustos, los suspiros eran los únicos sonidos en el lugar, la tenue luz de luna iluminaba levemente los árboles haciendo un paisaje tétrico.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, este último lo miraba serio.

—Por qué de todos los lugares habidos se nos ocurrió meternos en un maldito bosque.— susurró Naruto.

—Tú me seguiste imbécil, pudiste haberte ido por otra parte... Miedosito.

—Me lo dice quien salió huyendo.

—Tsk... Cállate.—las risas volvieron a sonar, Sasuke había tomado a Naruto, poniéndolo delante suyo y tapando su boca, el rubio hacia demasiado ruido y en ese caso no era conveniente.

Ambos sudaban, sus latidos eran audibles del uno al otro, vaya lío en el que se habían metido, jamás creyeron que serían víctimas de las bromas de los payasos, se habían registrado un par de casos en en el País del Fuego, pero no creyeron que ellos serían los pró unos cuantos minutos en silencio, no escucharon más risas, a lo mejor se habían retirado y prefirieron no buscarlos más.

Naruto se levantó y sacudió su ropa, el corazón volvió a su lugar, Sasuke recuperó su compostura, serio como siempre, ambos se miraron y sorpresivamente, estallaron en risas, vaya, que forma de pasar un diez de Octubre. Comenzaron a caminar, pero chocaron con algo.

— **Con que, ¡Aquí estaban!**

Mierda.

Los payasos volvieron a aparecer, Naruto se puso pálido y Sasuke helado, pero al menos no habían entrado en shock, tomó de la mano a Naruto y lo tiró para correr, técnicamente venía arrastrando al chico, la luz de las lámparas de una casa se veía al final, debían llegar ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Maldición Naruto apresúrate!

—¡Eso trato idiota!

Pero su suerte era nula y tropezó, violando la segunda ley de la supervivencia: ¡Nunca te caigas!

Bien, era su fin, fue lo suficiente tonto para caerse, ahora pasaría a la otra vida. Sasuke iba adelante, se detuvo al ver a su amigo ahí tirado pero ya era tarde los payasos le habían alcanzado. Solo le tocaba rezar por su eterno descanso.

Naruto vio como toda su vida empezaba a pasar en su mente y algunas lagrimillas se asomaron en sus ojos.

—Izanagi ten misericordia de mi alma.

Un payaso se colocó frente a él y dijo:

—Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.

Sin habla. Así se había quedado, casi muere de un maldito infarto para que su presunto asesino le dijese, "feliz cumpleaños, Naruto".

"El payaso" se quitó su máscara, era de esperarse, Iruka sensei.

Naruto sintió una rara mezcla de alivio y coraje, pero al menos conservaba la vida, vio como los otros dos se quitaban sus respectivas máscaras y resultaron ser, Chouji y Shikamaru, este último con la misma expresión de siempre.

—¿Se asustaron?—preguntó Iruka.

—¿¡Querías matarnos!? ¡Casi me da un maldito infarto!

Sasuke los observo de forma indiferente.

—Sasuke,¿tu sabías de esto?—.preguntó Naruto.

—Claro que no imbécil, estoy igual de jodido que tú.

—Fue una simple broma chicos.—sonrió Chouji.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Vamos a casa.—dijo Iruka sensei.

Sin más se retiraron de ahí. Cuando todos habían entrado en el lugar, los amigos y conocidos de Naruto se encontraban allí.

—¡Sorpresa Naurto!—Gritaron arrojando confetti y globos.

Naruto se sentía sorprendido y feliz, en especial porque en la mesa había ramen y también porque todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí. Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Gaara, quien había viajado desde Suna por su cumpleaños. Después de haber comido y haber recibido las felicitaciones y obsequios de todos, salió a la terraza donde también estaba Sasuke.

—¿Y tú por qué tan solo?

—Hmp... Siempre me ha gustado estar solo, _dobe_.—le sonrió.

—Eres raro Sasuke... Pero aún así, me gusta tenerte como amigo.—Naruto se puso junto a él y ambos miraban la aldea, con la luna de fondo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _usuratonkachi_...

Sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos y como no, si tenía los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, dejando la sorpresa de lado, se relajo y disfruto los cinco segundos de sabor a Sasuke, el azabache se separo y le sonrió alejándose y yéndose de ahí, no sin antes decir.

—Este fue mejor que el primero...— Agh, recordar la vez que ambos se besaron accidentalmente de pequeños, aquellos tiempos de rivalidad infantil.—Ojala te guste mi obsequio.—y se fue de allí.

Naruto se sentía feliz y dichoso, miro en la baranda y vió una pequeña cajita, cuando la abrió, había un bonito collar con el emblema de la aldea de la hoja, y una pequeña nota que decía:

 _"Para mi único e insorpotable usuratonkachi"._

—Maldito _teme_...—y sonrió.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, díganmelo o si me merezco un balazo de una buena vez.** **Amo a este par, y sí, soy Pro SasuNaruSasu :D, ¡me encanta leerlos juntos!** **Sin más ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!, las fans y yo te lo deseamos, sin más pasen una excelente tarde.** **Gracias por leer:).**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
